


Growl

by outsideth3box



Category: Eureka
Genre: 1000-3000 words, Biting, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Kink, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsideth3box/pseuds/outsideth3box
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b>
<i> (Fandom, Character/Pairing, Word/Phrase/Scenario)Eureka; Jack Carter/Nathan Stark; Anmalistic behaviors and characteristics, Biting(marking, nipping, chewing); This time Fargo will die! Taggart and Fargo are working on a new drug to promote mating in endagered species.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Growl

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** [](http://darkhavens.livejournal.com/profile)[**darkhavens**](http://darkhavens.livejournal.com/)  
> Wordcount: 1,419  
> Disclaimer: not mine, no profit, no infringement intended.

  
His footfalls sounded loud to his own ears, echoing crazily through the halls as Jack ran through the lower levels of Global Dynamics. The corridors dipped and twisted in his sight as he bounced from wall to wall, fighting the growing urge to turn around and go back.

Muzzily, he tried to piece together the unsteady images flashing through his head: finally tracking down Stark in Taggart's lab, air thick with a heavy, musky odor; amber liquid spilled across a table, dripping down one leg to pool on the floor; Taggart and Fargo literally tearing off each other's lab coats in the corner; Stark prowling toward him, teeth bared and growling.

Swaying and lightheaded, he had slammed the door, and run, heart racing, just as Stark had reached for him with a roar. But the musky cloud had seeped into his brain even before he dashed away, scrabbling for his radio. He fumbled it as his shoulder hit the wall, left it on the floor when he heard Stark wrest the door open and kept going, shaking his head to try to clear it. He needed to achieve some distance in which to think.

Thinking did not seem to be on the menu, though. His senses all felt ramped up, jangling against each other with urgent messages for him, the sharp tang of cleaning products; the painful flicker of fluorescent lighting; the scrape of his clothing against his body. His vision narrowed to his goal: the door at the end of the hall.

The pat-pat of Nathan's bare feet gained ground behind him, disturbing and full of feral promises. Delicious promises that curled hot and tight in Jack's belly, demanding that he stop, let himself be caught; whispering to him about teeth and nails and flashing blue eyes.

Overwhelmed by an abrupt sense-image of sliding his fingers through that thick black hair, fisting it harshly, Jack stumbled to a halt, leaning on the wall while he gasped air into burning lungs and shook off the sudden sweat beading his skin. His shirt was unbearably hot, and he wrenched at it roughly, buttons flying and seams giving way as he rid himself of the vile, scratchy fabric.

Without any conscious input, his hands continued to his belt and by the time he looked up to see Nathan Stark twenty feet away, panting and smirking, shining with sweat, Jack was naked, blinking at the feel of cool air on his skin.

  
Stark prowled toward him, sniffing the air, one hand scratching lightly at his own chest. Jack stood frozen, muscles twitching to run, but unable to choose between running to and running from as Nathan stalked him, teeth gleaming in a wolfish grin. When a wave of the most enticing, intoxicating scent Jack had ever experienced enveloped him, the decision was made for him, the need to touch Nathan Stark crashing over him like a tsunami, drowning him, dragging him forward in its relentless undertow.

With each step, Jack sucked in gulps of air through his mouth, letting the thick aroma ride over his taste buds and into his lungs; letting the heat curl outward from his belly to his chest, arms and legs. When he finally, finally reached out and grabbed Stark's shoulders, every hair on Jack's body stood up, his skin tingling, and it burned where Nathan grasped his arms in return.

He didn't realize he was hard until he saw Stark's nostrils flare and his eyes dip lower, and felt a hand on his cock. Jack stared for a few seconds, shaking his head, trying one last time to dredge up some shred of rational thought, but then the moment was gone.

He slid one hand up the smooth curve of muscle and into Nathan's hair, gripping it tightly and pulling, baring Nathan's neck, then he leaned forward and dragged his teeth from ear to shoulder, feeling Stark shudder in his hold. A bright, searing splash of violent lust sent Jack's other hand scratching viciously down Stark's back, leaving raw, red stripes in its wake. Nathan jolted and let out a low, menacing laugh that raised goosebumps on Jack's skin.

A burst of pain on the side of his neck radiated out from the spot where Nathan had latched onto Jack's neck, directly to his cock, hard and red in Nathan's hand. The low growl in his ear chased shivers down his spine and he grabbed Nathan's ass hard and pulled him in tight.

Frustrated by the rough fabric of Stark's trousers, Jack huffed an aggravated grunt and worked the closures until he could push the unpleasant barrier away. The pants fell from Nathan's slim hips, and Jack closed his hand around the man's shaft and flashed a feral grin at the rasping groan that elicited. He dropped his head onto Nathan's shoulder, sniffing again the deep musky scent that turned his brain to a blur of want and need and take and now, and began to stroke.

Licking a stripe across Stark's throat, he dipped his tongue into the hollow and tasted salty moisture. Bending just a bit more he seized a mouthful of pectoral muscle in his teeth and shook hard, a deep craving to rend and tear morphing into a hot bolt of desire, driving him lower, and he took Nathan's pebbled nipple into his mouth. Nathan snarled and his hand began to move on Jack's length, his other hand tangled in Jack's hair, holding him tightly in place.

Working Nathan's nipple and chest with his tongue and teeth, purposely leaving dark red marks, Jack rumbled a rebuke and pulled his head from Nathan's grasp. He lunged for Nathan's mouth and caught his lower lip in a toothy grip, biting hard enough to taste a hint of blood. Jack looked Nathan in the eye and growled warningly, then returned to his bruised and branded playground and tweaked the nub hard with his canines until Nathan began to pant.

The world suddenly tilted and Jack landed with a thud on his ass on the floor. Nathan smirked down at him, tongue sneaking out to lave his swollen bottom lip. Crouching over Jack's sprawled form, Nathan examined him closely, leaning over him, sniffing his neck, chest, stomach. Then he dropped to his knees and buried his face in Jack's groin, rubbing and licking, nipping and sucking the crease of his thigh, the skin of his pelvis. Nathan opened his mouth wide and bit down hard on the jut of Jack's hipbone and Jack's cock throbbed and darkened, smearing precome onto Nathan's cheek, while Jack writhed and whined.

Nathan reached a hand up to the top of Jack's breastbone, fingers curled into claws. A flash of heat, and Jack hissed at four stinging red welts the length of his torso. Blood beaded slightly from the deepest one, and Nathan zeroed in on that one, following it with the flat of his tongue, until he lay atop Jack, their groins pressed together, hard cocks aligned.

Jack wrapped his arms around Nathan, digging his nails into his back, and bucked his hips roughly. Nathan groaned deep in his chest and dropped his head, grabbing Jack's earlobe in his teeth, thrusting back against Jack's body. Sweat gathered between them, slicking their skin, warming in the friction and heat.

Harsh breaths, groans, and the wet rhythmic sounds of their slippery bodies sliding together echoed in the corridor. The scent of something dark and primal filled Jack's nose and he reveled in it, bucking and biting. Groans became growls as the tempo of the slick rhythm increased, and Nathan plunged his hands into Jack's hair and slammed their mouths together, tongues grappling and teeth clashing. With a jerk, as if struck by lightning, Nathan stiffened, roaring, and came, bestial and raw. Jack felt the hot liquid on his belly and howled, coming hard, fierce pleasure assailing his senses and propelling him into a wet and animal bliss.

The first thing Jack Carter did, after grunting himself upright, fumbling into his clothes and weaving off to find someplace to clean up, was send the hazmat team to hose down Taggart and Fargo, and clean up what turned out to be a spilled compound for triggering the mating cycle in certain endangered species.

The first thing Nathan Stark did, after dragging himself groggily to his feet, finding his clothes and his office, and taking a quick shower in his executive bathroom, was appropriate the footage from the surveillance system and delete all copies.

Except two.


End file.
